While the Rest were out sick
by Lady Auzie
Summary: Tamaki, the twins, and the seniors are all out sick with the Flu and the only host's left are Haruhi and Kyoya. Can the two survive the other's sick days without killing eachother or falling for eachother? it's better than it sounds really
1. Chapter 1

I do not own own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters.

While the rest were out Sick

Chapter 1

Haruhi starred blankly out the window of the 3rd music room. It was a beautiful spring day and a good number of the host club was out sick with the flu, the sad thing was she couldn't bring herself to care. She sighed and then looked back at her textbook and tried to read again. For some reason she was still distracted even though she was in a quiet room. But then again she could have just been distracted because of the room being the lair of the host club. Haruhi sighed and then gently closed the book and then got up and walked over to the window to look out. The wind rustled the leaves in the tree and as she was drawn into the view before her she didn't hear the door to the club room open.

Today had been absolute hell for Kyoya but the shadow king would never show it. The club profits were down and they couldn't make it back up because most of the hosts were gone. Plus he had only gotten four hours of sleep the night before due to a task his father had assigned him. So in short the shadow king was ready to kill the next person that even dared to look at him the wrong way. He stormed up to the club room after he was certain none of the club's customers were around to see. He opened the club room door and slammed it behind him. He was guaranteed to be alone. Club activities were canceled for today so Haruhi would definitely be in the library like she always was when she didn't have to bee hosting. Kyoya pulled his laptop out of his school bag and put it at his normal work spot. Then he picked up his substantially lighter bag and chucked it across the room where it made a satisfying thunk. Kyoya grinned evilly and then sat at his computer. He chuckled sadistically and then opened his laptop. Then he heard her.

"Kyoya-sempai, are you alright?" she asked. Kyoya's eyes snapped up and he saw her over by one of the windows. His jaw dropped slightly as he just starred at her.

Haruhi stood by the window and stared back at him. She had witnessed everything from Kyoya's little burst of temper to his laugh. He promptly righted himself and looked at her coolly.

"Ah...Haruhi, I wasn't aware that anyone else was in here." he said evenly. _Obviously_ she thought repressing the smile that wanted to rise to her lips. Knowing him he'd think she was laughing at him and then add more money onto her already staggering debt. Kyoya however frowned when she didn't respond or quit looking at him. "Pardon me Haruhi but did you need something?" he asked barely containing the agitation in his voice. She was jerked out of her musings and she frowned.

"No, nothing at all sempai," she said coldly and she headed into the kitchen.

"Haruhi, get me a cup of coffee," he ordered.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"I'll erase some of your debt," he said not looking away from his computer screen.

"Damn rich bastard," she muttered under her breath and then she went and started to make coffee.

Haruhi leaned against the counter waiting for the water to heat up scowling at a dying plant on the table across from her. The kettle whistled shortly after and she pulled out two cups. If the bastard was bold enough to demand coffee from her on their day off he had better be ready to accept her presence. Maybe with him in the room she would be able to study and not be so distracted.

"Haruhi are you done yet?" he called from the other room. She gritted her teeth.

"Coming sempai," she called back. There had to be a way to get back at the rich bastard but what? Haruhi measured out the coffee and then stirred. She looked at the plant blankly and then an idea struck her and she grinned. Haruhi walked over to the potted plant and took it over to the coffee. Yes, this would be perfect for her plan.

Kyoya barely acknowledged Haruhi as she walked back into the room and placed a steaming cup by his left hand. He sat and stared at the spread sheet before him looking for any possible mistakes he could have made the night before. Not that there were going to be any. He was an Ohtori and Ohtori's didn't make mistakes of any kind...ever. Kyoya picked up the cup and took a long draft. He needed this. The taste of the coffee reached his tongue and he barely stopped himself from spitting it everywhere. _What the Hell_ he thought _This coffee tastes like dirt._ He looked up at Haruhi who was absently stirring her own coffee with a teaspoon as she read a book. But something wasn't right. Haruhi looked entirely too pleased with herself. The he realized why and he was pissed. _That damn commoner_ he thought _fine if she wants to play games lets see how she holds up against me. _Kyoya's face darkened in a sinister smile.

Haruhi had a hard time keeping the smirk off her face as she watched him almost gag as he took a drink. She looked at her book as soon as he looked up at her pretending to read. She took her spoon out of the coffee and then set it down absently as she actually started to concentrate on her reading. Haruhi felt for her cup and then picked it up. She took a sip and her eyes widened. That sneaky rat has switched their god damn cups. She forced herself to swallow and she looked up at Kyoya. He looked up at her to and stared at her.

"What?" he asked. Haruhi wanted badly to throw the cup of coffee in his face but she refrained knowing that she would be stuck with costs of what ever damage she caused.

"Oh nothing, it's just that it's almost four, doesn't Sempai's driver come around this time?" Haruhi asked innocently as she switched the cups as his attention was diverted to the clock behind him.

"So it is, well Haruhi see you tomorrow," he said, "And don't be late." Haruhi went back to her book as Kyoya packed up his stuff. She looked up as he stood and as he picked up the coffee cup. She watched him strode towards the kitchen and as he dumped the cup of coffee into a nearby potted plant. _Oh well it was fun while it lasted _Haruhi thought as she picked her cup back up and pulled the liquid into her mouth slowly savoring her victory. Oh how wrong she was. Her eyes widened and she spit the coffee back into the cup. _That damn sneaky rich bastard_ she fumed.

Kyoya walked out of the kitchen with a sly smile on his face. He walked up behind her and then leaned down near her ear and blew on it softly. Haruhi repressed the shiver that surfaced.

"Don't play with fire unless you expect to be burned Haruhi," Kyoya whispered. He moved away as Haruhi shot to her feet. She whipped around and then glared fiercely at Kyoya. He just smiled. He was about to turn and walk away when Haruhi grabbed his arm and turned him back. He was a bit surprised and didn't expect her to do what she did.

Haruhi was desperate. She had to win against this bastard some way and her anger filled brain was racing to come up with answers. So in desperation she grabbed his tie and pulled his face level with hers and did the only thing she could think of. She kissed him.

Kyoya's eyes widened and he was stock still until she tugged at his tie and he responded. Kyoya raised his face a little so she was in a submissive position having to cling to him to continue the kiss. He took matters into his own hands and tried to deepen the kiss. Kyoya didn't understand why he was doing this. She was an insignificant nobody and here he was giving into her feminine charms. She was trying to shake him and she was doing a damn good job of it to. Who knew that Haruhi could be such a little vixen. Kyoya bit her bottom lip and she gasped. He took the opportunity and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She stilled and he kissed her more passionately and she was forced to respond. Kyoya pulled away as the need for air took priority over the kiss. Haruhi stepped away and let go of his tie. It was wrinkled now and Kyoya's usually impeccable appearance was rumpled. That gave her a small pleasure but not much. She still hadn't won against him and now she was confused and shaky. The kiss had thrown her and she definitely wasn't ready to try and beat him again. So the best thing to do she decided was to act like it hadn't affected he and just go home to sort things out. So Haruhi nonchalantly straitened her jacket and then gathered her things into her bag.

Kyoya stood watching her act like the kiss they shared hadn't affected her. It pissed him off that she was still looking for a small victory and hell if he had been rattled by that stupid kiss than so should she. She picked up her bag and went to leave when he spoke.

"Haruhi," he said, "I won." She stiffened and then whirled around and threw the cup of now cold coffee in his face. Kyoya sputtered and took off his glasses.

"Bastard," she said angrily. He could tell from her voice that she was close to tears but she be damned before she ever cried in front of him. Haruhi almost ran to the door and as she pulled it open he spoke again.

"This is getting added to your debt." he said. Kyoya thought he heard her sob before she slammed the door. Kyoya mopped his face with the dry part of his shirt and then grimaced as his cell phone rang.

"Hello, Kyoya here," he said answering it.

"Hi Kyoya, I have terrible dreadful news," his friend Tamaki said woefully into the phone. Kyoya suppressed a sigh and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What is it Tamaki?" he asked.

"I won't be able to make it to school tomorrow and neither with any of the others." Tamaki cried. "My poor daughter, she must be distraught with worry. I must call her..." Kyoya sat down in the spot that Haruhi had vacated and tuned Tamaki out. So tomorrow it would just be him and her again. Things were about to get so much more fun.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Chapter 2

Haruhi woke up with her alarm the next morning and groaned. _Why did today have to be a school day? _She thought angrily. It would have been better if the twins were going to be at school today but they had called last night and delivered the news.

**{Flashback}**

**6:00 the night before**

Haruhi heard her cell phone (a gift from the twins) ring as she stood at the counter angrily chopping vegetables for supper. She glared at it hopping the callers would get the message that she didn't want to talk but the phone kept ringing persistently. She growled under her breath and looked at the caller ID. It was the twins. _Could my day get any worse?_ She questioned. Haruhi answered the phone.

"Hello," she said.

"Haruhi!" two voices, Hikaru and Kaoru, chorused. Haruhi groaned quietly and put her knife down.

"What do you two want?" she asked bluntly.

"Aww, so mean," they whined. Haruhi waited for their answer patiently. Finally Kaoru spoke.

"Hikaru and I won't be at school tomorrow." he said.

"What...why?" Haruhi asked. "Are you two still sick?"

"Nah," Hikaru said, "We were over that stupid cold by lunch time today."

"Then why didn't you come to school?" Haruhi asked exasperatedly.

"Didn't feel like it," Hikaru said.

"We also had to pack," Kaoru said.

"Pack...where are you going?" Haruhi asked.

"Mom asked us for a favor," Hikaru said.

"Yeah we have to go supervise a show in Venice." Kaoru said.

"So we should be back by Friday," Hikaru said.

"Bye Haruhi," they said and then the phone clicked and Haruhi was hung up on.

"Damn those twins," she muttered under her breath. "But if I'm lucky Mori and Hunny -sempai might be there tomorrow...or even Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi shuddered slightly and then went back to preparing dinner.

**{Present day}**

Haruhi drug herself out of bed and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for her and her father. Her father had come home late last night so it would be nice if he didn't have to cook once he woke up. Haruhi preformed her solitary routine and then walked out the door to school.

Kyoya woke in a similar but his reaction was quite different. His alarm blared and he grabbed his clock and threw it at the wall. It smashed to pieces and the noise died pitifully. Kyoya rolled over and thought nothing of it. The maids would have it cleaned up and replaced by the time he got home. Kyoya wanted desperately to go back to sleep but he had to get ready for school. He made an effort to get out of bed and ended up with only a foot sticking out of his comforter. Kyoya closed his eyes and figured he'd try again in about twenty minutes.

Kyoya's cell phone rang loudly from across the room. He was jerked out of a pleasant snooze and he swore that whoever it was, was going to pay dearly. The ideas of revenge pleased him slightly and he was able to answer the phone with a fake smile on his face.

"Kyoya, I just had the most wonderful cake for breakfast. It had strawberries and frosting and..." Kyoya heard the phone get taken away from the childish senior and he heard Mori reprimand Hunny lightly. Then he spoke into the phone.

"Mitskuni and I can't make it today." Mori said speaking one of the longest sentences of his life.

"Why?" Kyoya asked angrily. He had no need to act civil now. It was just another host club member.

"Still sick," Mori said.

"Fine," Kyoya said. "Bye." Kyoya hung up and then got ready for school since he was up anyway.

School went by quickly for Haruhi even though it was a bad day to rival the one when she discovered the Host Club and broke that damn vase. There was a test over the subject that she only partially studied thanks to Kyoya. So by the end of classes she was drained. Haruhi didn't want to go to club but she had to. The other hosts would be back by now so she had to go or risk getting her debt doubled. She trudged up the stairs and arrived at the music room doors. Haruhi sighed and then pulled open the doors. She looked up and immediately her face fell into a scowl. The only other person in the room was Kyoya. Haruhi brushed off her unease and walked into the room with her head held high.

Kyoya noticed her entrance immediately but didn't acknowledge her presence. He smiled though. The score still remained Kyoya:1 and Haruhi:0. She walked over to the table where he was and set her book bag down. This confused him. There were other tables open so he didn't get why she chose to sit here. She took out a journal and a pen and started to write. Haruhi didn't even say a word to him and the silence became deafening.

"Haruhi, would you like to know the state of your debt?" he asked. She didn't respond and just flipped her note book over and continued to write. Kyoya frowned and he tried again. "My uniform had to be dry cleaned. I used my regular dry cleaner." She just kept writing and Kyoya felt his temper spark. He got up and then walked into the kitchen. She wrote more in her notebook., Kyoya gnashed his teeth together. She had no right to be so calm and aloof around him. Kyoya walked back to his seat and pulled out his computer. He turned it on a bit more forcefully than normal and he swore he saw her lips twitch a little bit. Haruhi got up and walked into the kitchen and left her notebook open to the page she had been writing on.

Haruhi almost laughed when he turned on his computer. So it seemed that Kyoya didn't put up with the silent treatment well. Haruhi reached the kitchen and doubled over in silent laughter. To think that the great Kyoya Ohtori's weakness was something so small. Haruhi regained her composure and she peeked around the corner and watched to see what he would do.

Kyoya paused in his typing once Haruhi disappeared. He stared at the notebook and then stared at it some more. His fingers itched to pick the damn thing up and read what was so much more damn interesting than him. He reached over and then stopped once his hand was hovering over the notebook. Kyoya hastily pulled his hand back. Ohtori's didn't stoop to reading a commoners notes. Kyoya turned back to his computer screen and typed some more. He paused and glanced at the notebook again. The damn thing lay open...mocking him. He growled at it and turned back to his screen. He had managed to type a full two sentences. _I bet that notebook is full of sentences._ Kyoya shook his head and stared hard at the book. The white page clearly held ink and the words were blurred so he couldn't make them out.

"Dammit," he growled softly so Haruhi didn't hear him from the kitchen. Maybe just a peek wouldn't hurt. Kyoya looked around the room to make sure he was alone and then he got up and strolled casually over to the book. He looked one last time and then he snatched up the notebook and looked at the page. He starred blankly at it and then he almost threw the damn thing. All it was, was line after line of scribbles and then at the very end in big bold letters,

**I win Kyoya **

Kyoya growled and then ripped the page out of the journal and proceeded to tear it into pieces. That damn peasant and her stupid peasant tricks. Kyoya was pulled out of his tear fest by a quiet laugh. His eyes snapped up ablaze with fury to see Haruhi peeking around the corner.

Haruhi held in her laughter as she watched him fight the internal battle that so obviously held him in its clutches. She watched him get up and then pick up the book and she had to bite her knuckle to keep from making a sound. His expression was priceless. It was one of shock and a strangled fury. Then once she saw him tear the paper she couldn't hold it in anymore. She laughed and his head snapped up and in his eyes was murder.

"You," he said. His voice wasn't angry. It was calm and cold...lethal. He had on his signature shadow king glare and Haruhi felt the temperature in the room drop twenty degrees. "Are going to regret this." Kyoya started unhurriedly stalking towards her letting the paper fall from his hands as he went.

"Oh shit," Haruhi mumbled as her eyes widened. She started scrambling backwards. Their little feud had turned into something so much more dangerous.

Wow that took a while to write. So anyway, review and tell me what you think. Some ideas for what Kyoya plans to do to Haruhi over the next few days would really be helpful. Thanx

-Lady Auzie


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you Marisol Akyri for the ideas that sprung this chapter

I do not own Ouran high school host club.

**Chapter 3**

Haruhi's heart raced and her palms began to sweat. She wiped them on her pants quickly which caused the shadow king to grin slightly. Haruhi's back hit the counter and she was frozen in place. Kyoya kept walking towards her. His pace was slow ans steady. He was like a predator calmly closing in on his cornered prey. Haruhi could only think of getting away but her body wouldn't comply with her wishes. It stayed rooted to the spot.

"S-sempai , you gain no profit by exacting revenge on me," Haruhi tried to speak calmly but she stuttered. Kyoya's smile got wider and he closed the rest of the distance between them swiftly. He caged her in with his arms and then leaned down by her ear.

"There's more profit in this for me than you can fathom," he whispered. Haruhi shivered and Kyoya smiled. He pulled away slightly and gazed slyly at her.

Haruhi's eyes were huge and she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. An innocent, naive deer. Kyoya loved being a hunter. He leaned down again and ghosted his lips along her jaw line. Haruhi stood stock still. Kyoya smirked against her skin and then moved closer to her mouth. His lips hovered and inch above hers and he spoke.

"You will never win against me Haruhi," he said. His warm breath brushed against her lips and carried with it a scent of mint. Haruhi's eyes fluttered closed and she shrunk away from him slightly. Kyoya smirked and followed her. His lips were a whisper away when the intercom sounded.

"Fujioka Haruhi to the headmaster's office, Fujioka Haruhi to the headmaster's office please." a nasally female voice sounded. Haruhi almost cried with relief.

"Sorry, Sempai got to go," Haruhi broke out of his arms and raced to the club doors. She opened them and then slammed them behind her. Kyoya watched her leave and then he looked around and smiled. Haruhi had left all of her school supplies behind in her haste to get away. He walked over to her bag and picked it up. His phone rang and sighed before picking it up. Why did today just seem to be littered with interruptions.

"Hello, Kyoya speaking," he said blandly.

"Kyoya-san this is Haruhi's father," the other man said.

"Oh, hello Ranka-san, What can I do for you?" Kyoya asked injecting false cheer into his voice.

"I need a favor, you see my boss had to go on a trip and he left me in charge for tonight and tomorrow so I won't have a chance to go home. Could you keep an eye on Haruhi for me?" Ranka pleaded. Kyoya's lips curled into a smirk.

"It would be my pleasure," Kyoya said.

"Thank you so much," Ranka said.

The two said their good byes. Kyoya hung up his cell phone and then he smirked more. He had to revise his opinion of today. It was riddled with opportunities.

"Perfect," he murmured smiling. He got up making sure to grab both his and Haruhi's school bag, conveniently leaving the infernal notebook on the table. Kyoya walked out the door and towards his driver with a plan forming in the dark recesses of his mind.

Haruhi left the headmaster's office close to an hour latter. Turns out all he wanted to do was congratulate her on her midterm grade. She had turned out on top. It really wasn't a surprise she had to stay on top so it wasn't a big deal. But in the end the meeting that was supposed to have taken minutes had drug on and on as the Headmaster had questioned her about his son. Really him and Tamaki were too alike for their own good. Haruhi sighed and then cautiously opened the door to the club room. She didn't know what she would do if Kyoya was still in the room. Haruhi shuddered and then walked into the room. It was empty...completely empty. Haruhi ground her teeth.

"Damn rich bastard," she shouted. All of her things were gone. Everything except the notebook that had spurred her troubles in the first place. Haruhi searched frantically for her bag. It was no where to be found. Haruhi sighed and then flopped down onto the couch. There was nothing to be done except go to Kyoya tomorrow and beg for it back. Haruhi wrinkled her nose at the thought but then shrugged it off. "Oh well at least it couldn't get any worse." Haruhi said. Then there was a soft patter on the windows and she looked outside. It was raining. _This is just great _she thought. Haruhi got up and went into the clubs dressing room to see if she could find an umbrella or a rain coat.

"God Dammit, they have every other freakin thing under the sun but not a god damn umbrella," Haruhi raged throwing clothes out of a makeshift closet. Haruhi groaned as she finally gave up. All there was that even resembled an umbrella was a flimsy sun hat. _Oh well it's better than nothing_ she thought shoving it on her head. The brim dipped down in front of her eyes and she had to tilt her head back to see properly. Haruhi gave up and then she walked out of the room and ventured out into the rain. Luckily she carried her money with her now a days due to the incident during her first week of school so she could go to the subway and get at least close to her house.

"I hate that damn Kyoya," Haruhi hissed as she ran through the rain soaked to the bone. Why today of all days did the damn subway have to be down for repairs? Haruhi ran faster. She was one of the only people on the streets. The smart people were in their houses or somewhere inside where it was dry! Haruhi saw a subway entrance and headed for it. Thankfully it was open and she bought her ticket and headed home.

Kyoya had arrived at Haruhi's apartment at around 5:30 and it was now close to six. He sat at her table with a cup of tea and his lap top out. Ranka paced nervously by the door. Suddenly it slammed open and there stood Haruhi soaked and shivering. A white hat that at one time had probably had a decent shape flopped around her face and the flowers it was trimmed with hung sadly near the brim. Haruhi looked up and then gasped.

"You...you," she sputtered. Her eye twitched and Kyoya hid his smirk behind his computer. Her father pounced on her and held her loosely. He didn't want to get his work outfit wet.

"Oh Haruhi, darling, I hope it wasn't too miserable coming home. Papa was so worried," Ranka babbled. Haruhi didn't speak she was too focused on Kyoya sitting comfortably in her kitchen. Ranka let her go and put on his heel and a rain coat. "Well I'm off, you two behave while I'm gone," he said brightly. Ranka picked up his purse and walked out the door shutting it behind him. Haruhi stood in the doorway silent.

"Why are you here Sempai?" Haruhi asked coldly. Kyoya smiled his hosting smile and then took off his glasses.

"It seems that Ranka-san has to work all night tonight and he was worried about you so in commoner term, I'm your babysitter." Kyoya said. Haruhi held back her scream and then stomped to her room and slammed the door. "Now, now Haruhi no need to be so violent." Kyoya called mockingly. He turned back to his computer in time to hear a crash and a shouted curse. Kyoya smiled. Nothing like putting a plan into play in the home of the victim.

Read and review. This was actually a lot harder to writer than I thought it would be.

-Lady Auzie


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Ouran High School host club

**Chapter 4**

Haruhi's eyes watered with unshed tears as she sat on her bed cursing her damn dresser. The stupid thing had been difficult to open lately and Ranka had kept saying he would fix it but he hadn't gotten around to it, but it seemed like he finally had. Haruhi in her rage had opened the thing with the brute force it had required and the damn drawer had come out of the dresser and crashed onto her foot.

"God damn that stupid thing," she muttered. There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Haruhi, you can't hide out in here all night," Kyoya called. Haruhi growled in irritation and then hobbled over to the door. She threw it open and there stood Kyoya with his hands in his pockets and glasses still off his face.

"What?" she napped.

"Oh, I just came to make sure you didn't break anything," he smirked and Haruhi barely kept back a snarl.

"Well I didn't," she snapped. "A drawer just fell out of my dresser."

"So it would seem," Kyoya said looking at the drawer. He squinted a little at it and then his eyes opened widely. He looked shocked and a little flustered. Haruhi stared at him.

"Sempai, are you alright?" she asked. Kyoya schooled his features into a blank look and the only thing that gave away his less than composed manner were his eyes. They were still filled with surprise and shock.

"Fine Haruhi, just don't make me wait for you for too long," he said. His voice was a tad bit deeper and Haruhi was mildly confused. Kyoya turned heel and left. If Haruhi didn't know better she'd say he was running away. Haruhi shrugged it off and then looked at the drawer that had fallen out and then gasped quietly. It was her underwear drawer.

"Oh dear," she muttered. Haruhi changed out of her wet clothes and put on dry ones and then she walked out making sure to shut her door firmly behind her.

Kyoya sat at his computer cursing his photographic memory. Why of all of the things that could have happened did it have to be that one. Hell it would have been better if he had seen her clothed in the damn things then his mind wouldn't be trying to come up with a picture. Kyoya growled and his face flushed a little. He heard soft foot steps and he turned. Haruhi stood awkwardly in the door way. They stared at each other in silence for a moment and then Haruhi spoke.

"What would you like for dinner Sempai?" Haruhi asked. The smile she wore was so fake.

"Anything is fine," he said. Haruhi nodded still smiling and went into the kitchen.

Haruhi got to the kitchen and dropped the smile and sighed a little. Why did she feel so self conscious around him. It served the bastard right to be a little flustered. But the slight blush on his face had been so...cute. Haruhi shook her head. No cute was not the word to describe the Ohtori, maybe evil but never cute. Still his face kept popping into her head. She hadn't been this plagued by him since the incident at the beach house. Haruhi shivered and wrapped an arm around herself. Maybe evil wasn't the right word either but god damn sneaky was a good one. Haruhi took a deep breath and forced herself not to think about him and focus on making supper.

Kyoya sat in the room joining the kitchen buried in his work when Haruhi emerged from the kitchen with food. He looked up and was struck by the warmth her appearance struck in him. No he couldn't let anything like that happen. He was here to get his revenge on her and then move on with his life. Too bad she wasn't sticking with the plan. He couldn't predict what she was going to do. It intrigued him. She was interesting and...fun. Kyoya cleared his throat and put his computor to the side.

"I made stir fry, I hope it is to your...liking," she said it so contemptuously. Kyoya smiled and broke his chop sticks apart.

"I'm not rude enough to dishonor my host." he said simply. Haruhi glared at him and broke her own chopsticks apart. They made a terrible snapping noise and Kyoya could just imagine what she was thinking. She was probably imagining some bone in his body while she was breaking them. He smiled and then dug into his food.

They ate their meal in absolute silence. Kyoya displayed his perfect mannerisms which irritated Haruhi to no end. Haruhi avoided his gaze and looked at every other thing in the room besides him which pissed Kyoya off. The meal got more and more tense...Then Haruhi dropped a chop stick. It seemed to fall in slow motion and then made a deafening clatter as it hit the ground. They both looked up at the other and then froze. Their eyes had met for the first time in what seemed like ages.

"Haruhi," Kyoya said quietly. Haruhi sat very still. "Some one should pick that up?"

"Yes," she said softly. No one moved. The seconds ticked by agonizingly slowly. Then both moved at once and their hands brushed against each other. Kyoya froze and Haruhi pulled her hand away like she had been burned. Their eyes met again.

"Sorry," Haruhi murmured. Kyoya did nothing. Hesitantly she reached forward for her chopstick. Kyoya caught her wrist and pulled her sharply forward. Haruhi gasped as she was pulled into his arms. He leaned down to her ear and Haruhi quaked like a leaf.

"Now, now Haruhi getting yourself caught in a position like this twice in the same day? One might think you were a little desperate," Kyoya said against her ear. Haruhi couldn't help the shivers it sent down her spine.

"Never for you Sempai," she said softly. She felt him smirk against her ear.

"We'll see," he said abruptly letting her go. Kyoya rose to his feet and Haruhi was left in an almost bow. Her head snapped up and she starred at him. Kyoya just raised an eyebrow and walked back to his side of the table and was buried once again in his laptop.

Haruhi sat in place for a moment and then got up and cleared the table. She was halfway to the kitchen door when Kyoya stopped her.

"Haruhi," Kyoya said not looking up.

"Yes Sempai," Haruhi said. Her voice was flat.

"Get me some coffee will you," Kyoya said looking up and smiling at her. His glasses were back in place and they glinted at her slyly.

"Yes sempai," Haruhi muttered.

"Oh and Haruhi," Haruhi paused and looked at him, "No dirt this time." Kyoya turned back to the screen and Haruhi was dismissed. Like a god damn household servant. Haruhi walked sluggishly into the kitchen and put on coffee while she did dishes. She stared blankly out the window and silent tears rolled down her face.

Kyoya got up once she left and walked into the kitchen doorway. He watched her run water into the sink and mechanically start the dishes. Tears fell from her eyes but she made no sound. She was strong. Kyoya felt a pang somewhere near his heart but ignore it. This had to be done....why? He wasn't even sure anymore but it had to. He watched her scrub the last dish and then he went back to his computer.

Haruhi finished her dishes and then slumped against the sink. Why did he do this to her? Did she deserve it? Haruhi rested her head against her hands and felt the wetness on her cheeks. She smiled wanly and then picked up what was left of her pride. She wiped away her tears and put a hosting smile on her face. She prepared his coffee and then walked out of the room...toward him. The man who god know why she was beginning to love.

Yeah I know this chapter isn't really humorous but I do believe it was necessary. Please review, it would make me happy.

-Lady Auzie


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Ouran high school host club.

Oh also if any of you are wondering why all of the others are sick but not them it's because Haruhi is an honor student so she can't miss school even if she was sick and Kyoya is a mighty Ohtori and Ohtori's don't get sick. Some one mentioned it earlier. :)

**Chapter 5**

Haruhi woke up alone the next morning. Her room was lonely and she knew immediately the reason why. It was because he wasn't there. Haruhi stumbled into the bathroom and looked at her reflection.

"God I look like hell," she muttered. There was a light chuckle from behind her.

"I'd have to say I agree," came the amused voice of Kyoya from the door way. Haruhi glanced in the mirror and met his eyes in the glass.

"I think sempai that it is polite to knock before entering a bathroom." Haruhi said bluntly. Kyoya smirked and then walked up behind her. He leaned down and then brushed a kiss on the side of her neck. Haruhi refused to let herself shudder.

"I can think of much more preferable things than being polite," Kyoya said picking up a lock of her hair and toying with it.

"I'm sure you could Sempai," Haruhi said bitingly. Kyoya frowned slightly and then tugged on her hair. Haruhi winced and a sneer found its way to Kyoya's lips. He rested his head on her shoulder and then wrapped his arms around her middle. Their eyes met in the mirror, his cool calculating ones and her somber almost sad ones.

"How should I punish you for that comment Haruhi," he asked. Haruhi shuddered and Kyoya smiled. He turned his head and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Kyoya I think it's time for you to get out," Haruhi said. Kyoya chuckled and then slowly got up. He left the bathroom without another word. Haruhi let out the breath she had been holding and then slumped onto the sink with her head in her hands.

Kyoya got ten feet away from the bathroom and then slumped heavily against the wall. A self depreciative look on his face. He felt like such a bastard. He'd never felt as bad as he did in his life. This was even worse than the time when he had decided to teach Haruhi a lesson at the beach house in Okinawa. Looking back he wasn't even sure if his motivation then had been that pure. Kyoya sighed and then placed his head against the wall. The cold from the wall help sooth him and he took a deep breath. He stayed like that for a while and then he only moved when he heard the door handle turn. Then he walked into the kitchen.

"Haruhi," he called.

"Yes?" Haruhi said.

"I expect to see you in the club room at the same time this afternoon," Kyoya said. There was a pause and Kyoya smiled as he imagined the face she was giving him. It was so cute...Kyoya shook his head sharply. He wasn't allowed to go there, he couldn't let himself. Kyoya cleared his throat. "Did you hear me Haruhi?" he asked. Kyoya heard grumbles coming from her bedroom.

"Yes Sempai," Haruhi said.

"See you later Haruhi," Kyoya said pulling out his phone and calling his driver.

Haruhi sat in her last period class dreading the end of school. She barely listened to what the teacher said and instead drew random scribbles in her notebook. Haruhi stared at the two desks beside her that were empty. She imagined Hikaru and Kaoru filling the holes and almost smiled. It'd be nice to see a friendly face again. Or at least one that wasn't plotting against her. Haruhi sighed and then glanced up at the clock. Five more minutes left. They couldn't go by slow enough for her. In fact in the ideal world time would have stopped the moment she had decided to put dirt in his coffee. If it had then she wouldn't be loosing her heart. Haruhi sighed again and then put her head down on the desk. Then again maybe her love for him had been inevitable. Kyoya was the only host who had mostly left her to her own devices and let her be. Haruhi crinkled her brow. No that couldn't be the reason. Mori-sempai had done more or less the same thing but she had no special feelings for him. Then again Mori-sempai had never hovered over her with a predatory look on his face. Haruhi shivered remembering the feeling of Kyoya's body over hers. The bell rang and Haruhi groaned silently. Time to go to the club room.

Haruhi trudged up the stairs and to the music room. She opened the door and blue rose petals floated out at her. _ What the hell? I'm positive the others aren't back yet _Haruhi thought. She blinked and the petals cleared revealing Kyoya who sat casually in Tamaki's chair with a smirk on his face. Haruhi gulped. _Oh no._

"Hello Haruhi," Kyoya said. His tie was gone and the first two buttons of his uniform shirt were undone revealing some of his pale skin. Haruhi's eyes widened slightly. He looked every inch the shadow king.

"Sempai," Haruhi acknowledged him coolly and then she tried to sweep by him but his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She Stopped and then glanced at him. "Yes?" she asked.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. Haruhi was confused.

"Homework," she said. It sounded more like she was guessing. Kyoya's lips curled into a small smile.

"Just because the others are gone does not mean that we can't do something for the club." Kyoya said. Haruhi became wary.

"What are we going to be doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Just going through a few things," Kyoya said innocently.

"A few things my ass," Haruhi muttered as she trekked up the stairs holding a giant pile of costumes for the cosplay that Kyoya was planning for as a big surprise for the girls once all of the others got back. "These things weigh a god damn ton!" Haruhi panted and then placed her foot on another step. She was extremely careful due to her lack of sight from the pile of costumes in her arms. Haruhi took another step and then felt her foot roll out as she stepped on a pencil. Her eyes widened and she felt herself falling backwards. Haruhi dropped her load and she flailed her arms to try and regain her balance. It was a battle she was quickly looking. Haruhi shrieked as she started to fall backwards down the stairs. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain she would feel from crashing down a flight of stairs. It never came. She was plucked out of the air and held against some one's chest. He smelled slightly of mint and something distinctly different. Haruhi placed the scent and looked up at Kyoya. "Thank you Sempai," Haruhi said. Kyoya didn't answer, his jaw was set into a hard line and his fingers were tensed against her back. H calmed gradually and then he looked down at her.

"You're quite welcome Haruhi, but you got the uniforms dirty and the cleaning bill will have to come out of your debt." Kyoya said the light flashing off his glassed. Haruhi stiffened and then pushed out of his arms.

"Nothing changes does it Sempai," Haruhi flashed her hosting smile and Kyoya scowled. He walked away and back up the stairs. Haruhi childishly stuck her tongue out at him. Kyoya kept walking and Haruhi sighed as she picked the costumes back up and followed him.

Haruhi deposited the clothes in the dressing room and then jumped as her phone buzzed. She sighed and then answered it.

"Hello," she said a bit sadly.

"Haruhi," two voices chorused and she groaned.

"I hope you took good notes for us," Hikaru said.

"Yeah because if we fail it will be all your fault." Kaoru added.

"I did," Haruhi said. There was a pause.

"Haruhi..."Hikaru started.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru finished. Haruhi wanted to cry.

"Nothing," she choked out.

"You're lying to us," Hikaru said. There was another pause and then Haruhi exploded.

"So what," she shouted, "I don't have to share everything in my life with you." There was another pause as Haruhi panted and sobbed into the phone.

"Is it Kyoya?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi closed her eyes.

"I have to go," she said. "Bye." Haruhi hung up on them without another word. She put her phone on the counter and ignored it as it buzzed angrily as the twins tried furiously to call her back. Haruhi smiled wanly and then brushed the tears from her eyes as she walked out of the room acting like nothing had happened.

Kyoya sat bored in Tamaki's chair. Strangely enough the ornate thing was comfortable and Kyoya lounged in it as he typed away on his laptop. Haruhi walked by him and he noticed something was off right away.

"Who were you yelling at?" he asked casually. She blushed and a frown marred her face.

"None of your business," Haruhi said rudely. Kyoya's eyes widened.

"Well if you don't tell me I could just add to your debt," Kyoya said nonchalantly looking at her out of the corner oh his eye. She stiffened and he smirked.

"Fine do it I don't care," Haruhi said in the same tone. Kyoya' smirk disappeared.

"I might," he warned.

"Fine," she snapped.

"Fine." he countered. She went back to ignoring him and Kyoya felt an unpleasant emotion rise up in his chest. He wanted to know who had called her. Whomever it was had to be important or she wouldn't keep it a secret. Could he be..jealous? No, he didn't get jealous. Kyoya stood and then walked up behind her. Haruhi was sitting at a table near the door with her reacquired textbook open. Kyoya had given back her school things with only a few small things missing to sell on the club's website. He leaned down and brushed her ear with his lips.

"Who called," he asked persistently. Haruhi rolled her eyes and them answered thoughtlessly.

"My lover," she said. She felt Kyoya freeze and then go cold. Her eyes widened as she felt her chair being tipped back. She gazed up into the smoldering gaze of the Shadow king.

"Oh really," he said darkly, "and does this lover of yours have a name?" Kyoya swore he saw red. No one was allowed to even think about touching her. She was his. Kyoya paused and then added somewhat reluctantly onto the end of his thoughts, even if she is just a passing amusement.

"Sempai...are you jealous?" Haruhi asked. She stifled a giggle at the thought. His gaze darkened and crashed his mouth over hers in a bruising kiss. He pulled away and pushed her chair into its original position.

"Why would I be jealous of something that already belongs to me?" he asked contemptuously. Haruhi gazed strait ahead at the wall and felt tears run down her face. Such careless words. The hurt her deeply. She wasn't his, she would never be his, not in the way she wanted to. Haruhi stood up sharply and gathered her things. Her chair toppled to the ground behind her and she started walking to the door. "Where are you going?" he spat out.

"I'm leaving Kyoya," Haruhi said dropping the honorific. This gained his attention quickly.

"Why?" he asked. Haruhi paused with her hand on the door knob. She dropped her stuff and then turned to face him with tears streaming down her cheeks and a glare in her eyes.

"Because, you are an...evil son of a bitch, and an arrogant man who thinks he can toy with people just because he has the power to do so," Haruhi raged. Kyoya let her shoot him down with a blank look on his face.

"Are you finished?" he asked coldly. Haruhi choked on a sob and continued.

"And because I'm falling in love with you Kyoya!" she sobbed. Kyoya's jaw dropped and Haruhi spun on her heel and fled the room snatching up her stuff as she left. Kyoya couldn't move to follow her and demand an explanation. He was frozen to the spot her words ringing in his ears.

_"I'm falling in love with you Kyoya!"_

Whew finally finished. This one took a while due to the Holidays and stuff. Only one or two more chapters and then I might write a sequel if you guys want one bad enough. Read and Review!

-Lady Auzie


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

**Chapter 6**

Kyoya lay on his bed starring at the ceiling. It was well into the night around 10 or so but still he couldn't find the energy to do anything. Her words kept mocking him. They rang in his ears and slipped into his brain. It was killing him.

_"I'm falling in love with you Kyoya." _

"God Dammit," Kyoya roared. He rolled over and punched his pillow. Kyoya took a deep breath to calm himself. He had to come up with a plan, plans solved everything. A niggling voice in the back of his mind laughed at his thoughts.

_"Look how that sentiment turned out genius," it said. "Last time you had a plan she ended up destroying it like it was nothing."_

_"Shut up."_

_"Oh, touche," it said. _Kyoya growled in annoyance. The voice laughed at him again and then receded quietly into his head. Kyoya rolled out of bed and then walked over to his desk. He sat down heavily and turned on his lamp. It was time for him to figure out his plan of action.

Haruhi leaned on her arms in front of the bathroom mirror with her hands clenched into fists. Her eyes were still a little red and she had a headache behind her eyes from the tears. Haruhi sighed and then hung her head.

"That was such a stupid thing to do," Haruhi said softly looking back up at the mirror. "Breaking down in front of him of all people." her reflection seemed to agree with her and Haruhi's lips formed a small smile. Haruhi picked herself up and then stood up strait and strong. "Well however stupid it was, it still happened and I really have no idea of how to deal with it." Haruhi said. She liked to talk herself through her problems it helped her organize her thoughts. _Maybe if I'm lucky Kyoya won't want to speak to me_ Haruhi felt her heart clench at the thought. "I'll just have to get over it." _Even though I know I probably never will. _Haruhi sighed and then went into the kitchen to finish her homework and make something for her father to eat when he got home.

Kyoya saw morning dawn at his desk. He hadn't slept a wink or came up with a plan just some blunt smack in the face realizations. In short he was agitated and frustrated and he pinned all of the blame on her. It was her fault that he now felt the way he did. His door opened softly and a young maid peeked her head in.

"Ohtori-san, I'm here to wake you for school," she called softly. She looked around and saw Kyoya at his desk. Kyoya turned and glared hard at her. She squeaked in fright and then shut the door with a sharp crack. Kyoya couldn't bring himself to care. He got up grudgingly with a stiff back and shoulders. Kyoya traveled to his shower and to cheer himself up he mentally added thousands of yen onto Haruhi's debt. Half an hour later Kyoya left for school just as irritable as before.

Haruhi plopped down into her desk with a sigh. _It's really too bad the twins aren't going to be back until tomorrow_ Haruhi thought _I could use the mindless chatter to distract me. _Haruhi closed her eyes and then leaned back in her chair. She hadn't slept well the night before and was a little tired. Haruhi was just about to doze off when she felt two similar auras sit on either side of her. Her eyes sprang open and she kept them forward. Out of her peripherals she could see two identical expressions of annoyance plastered onto the twins' faces as they stared at her. Haruhi squirmed in her seat a little. _Maybe I don't want them back just yet. _

"You ignored all of our calls," Kaoru accused quietly. Haruhi gulped.

"What were you thinking worrying us like that?" Hikaru asked angrily. Haruhi didn't answer

"You sounded pretty upset yesterday," Kaoru prompted. Haruhi frowned and then crossed her arms over her chest. She knew where this was going. Both of them wanted to know why.

"Why are you two back?" she asked blandly still not looking at them.

"We came home because of you stupid!" Hikaru snapped. Haruhi sighed.

"You shouldn't have, I had everything under control," she said looking at Hikaru. Her face was blank and it held no emotion.

"Not from where we were standing," Kaoru said. Haruhi's head whipped around to look at him. Kaoru looked a little sad where as his brother looked furious. She really couldn't fathom why people couldn't tell tell them apart. They were after all so very different. Both of them got and moved to front of her desk.

"Tell us what made you so emotional yesterday," They chorused. Haruhi scowled at them and stubbornly shook her head.

"Friends rely on each other when they're hurt," Hikaru said.

"We like to think we're your friends Haruhi," Kaoru said.

"You guys are," Haruhi said. Bot of their faces lit up a little and then she shattered their hope, "but I can't tell you." There was a long silence.

"Fine," both of them bit out angrily. Haruhi sighed and closed her eyes as they each moved to their respective seats. There was no conversation between the tree for the rest of the day.

Kyoya walked into his first period class with a scowl on his face only to see a certain blond idiot with purple eyes sitting on his desk with a 1000 watt smile on his face. Kyoya wanted to kill him.

"Hello mother, aren't you glad to see me," Tamaki said enthusiastically. Kyoya barely held in the growl that threatened to escape his throat. Loosing his temper here would be a very bad idea.

"What do you want Tamaki?" Kyoya asked. His voice was clipped and it caused the blond's face to fall slightly.

"What's eating you?' Tamaki asked showing a rare moment of intuition. Kyoya turned his shadow king glare on Tamaki and then pushed up his glasses. Tamaki blanched.

"I don't think it concerns you," Kyoya said icily. Tamaki backed off and went to sulk in a corner.

"Mother is so mean," he muttered. Kyoya rolled his eyes and settled into his vacated desk. It was going to be a very long day.

Morning classes came and went and soon it was time for the lunch break. Haruhi sat in the shade of a tree with her bento box and a melancholy look on her face. Then she heard a rustle and then felt the twins sit on either side of her. They still weren't talking to her but she appreciated their presence just the same. Then there was a shout and Haruhi groaned. The twins snickered.

"Haruhi, Daddy missed you," Tamaki shouted at her. He ran towards her and hugged her tightly.

"Sempai," Haruhi gasped, "I can't breath." Tamaki ignored her and started to babble. Haruhi struggled to try and get away but he just held on tighter. Another set of footsteps arrived and then a slightly amused voice spoke.

"Daddy if you don't let Haruhi go soon you'll suffocate her," Kyoya said. Tamaki immediately dropped her and Haruhi landed gracelessly on her but. She stared up at Kyoya. The light glinted off his glasses making it impossible to tell what he was thinking. Haruhi's pulse started to quicken but she ignored it. Kyoya didn't even acknowledge her. "Since most of us seem to be back I see no reason to postpone club activities any longer," Kyoya said pleasantly, pushing up his glasses causing Haruhi ti see his eyes for the first time. She almost gasped. He looked so haggard not to mention just a little pissed. Damn he was good at hiding it. Haruhi looked away as he caught her starring and blushed slightly. The bell rang for them to go to their next class and Haruhi stood brushing off her pants. As she walked by Kyoya she heard him whisper something.

"Meet me in the music room before club," he hissed. Haruhi paused and then nodded slightly. She dashed off and went to class.

Haruhi watched the clock closely as the end bell drew closer. All of her stuff was packed up and she was ready to go. The bell sounded and Haruhi jumped to her feet.

"Whoa, what lit a fire under your ass?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi blinked and then put on her hosting smile.

"Nothing just something I have to do before club starts." She said quickly. Haruhi zoomed out the door and Hikaru turned to Kaoru who had watched her exit with wide eyes.

"Do you...?" Hikaru asked trailing off.

"Not a clue," Kaoru replied packing his stuff up in a calm manner. Hikaru shrugged and then did the same.

Haruhi entered the club room and shut the door behind her. She leaned against it and starred at Kyoya. He sat where he normally did with his laptop open and light glinting off his glasses. Kyoya looked up sharply. He looked pissed. Haruhi swallowed nervously.

"Ah Haruhi...Have a seat," His voice was so calm even though his eyes swirled with emotion.

"I'd rather stand," Haruhi said softly.

"Sit!" Kyoya commanded sharply. Haruhi jumped and then sat down across from him. She put her book bag down, folded her hands in her lap, and then looked at him. Kyoya had hostile anger rolling off of him in waves and it made her a little uneasy.

"What did you wish to talk to me about Sempai," Haruhi asked her voice coming out a little higher than she would have liked.

"You were bold enough to drop the formality yesterday Haruhi, Sempai is unnecessary." Kyoya said coldly. Haruhi nodded.

"Okay...Kyoya," she said. A small smile formed on his face but there was no warmth behind it.

"Also yesterday you said something to me that disturbed me greatly." Kyoya said. Haruhi's breath caught. "In fact that one comment kept me up all night long. Do you know which comment that was Haruhi?" Haruhi nodded meekly.

"...I won't apologize for saying it though," Haruhi said.

"No one asked you to," he snapped. Haruhi jumped a little and Kyoya took a calming breath.

"But I do want to know...Why did you run away?" Kyoya asked softly. Haruhi's eyes snapped up to his face. He looked a little hurt and genuinely confused.

"Well I uh...I knew... I knew that you wouldn't feel the same way." Haruhi said getting quieter with each word. The air was so thick between them you could cut it with a knife.

"Says who," Kyoya asked. Haruhi's eyes widened.

"W-what," she sputtered. Kyoya stood and then walked over to the window.

"Haruhi, you irritate me to no end, you don't follow any sort of distinguishable pattern and you make my life difficult," Kyoya said starring out the window. Haruhi made a face. Kyoya turned and she saw the fire in his eyes. "You see through all of my pretenses and you have the gall to stand up to me." Kyoya started stalking towards her and Haruhi leaned back in her chair. "You make my existence interesting and fun and it is all of these things that are causing me to fall in love with you." Haruhi gaped up at him and then looked away from him.

"That's not true Sempai," Haruhi said softly. Kyoya stiffened and then she felt his hands grasp the back of her chair locking her in.

"Oh really," Kyoya hissed.

"Yes really," Haruhi snapped staring angrily up at him. She was angry that he was still toying with her. Kyoya looked at her and then sighed closing his eyes.

"You think I'm toying with you again don't you." Kyoya said. Haruhi glared at him. "I'm not," he said.

"I don't believe you," Haruhi said angrily. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. Haruhi wouldn't cry over him a second time.

"Haruhi, I wouldn't have missed sleep over you unless it was important." Kyoya said a bit amused. Haruhi bit her lip and reluctantly saw the truth in his words.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" Kyoya asked.

"Why did you tell me this, I'm not some rich socialite who'll bring you any profit?" Haruhi said. Kyoya smiled gently and lifted her chin.

"You're enough for me," he said. Haruhi smiled and closed her eyes as Kyoya kissed her passionately.

The doors to the club room were thrown open and five pairs of eyes were instantly glued to the couple locked in a passionate kiss. Haruhi's eyes flew open and she pushed at Kyoya's chest frantically.

"Mother how dare you molest your daughter like this!" Tamaki cried. Hunny giggled and the twins exchanged a knowing glance.

"Tamaki, shut up," Kyoya said pulling away from Haruhi looking down into her eyes which were open wide. Tamaki gasped and then fell over in a dead faint. The twins looked at him and then laughed. Hunny crouched down and poked him in the shoulder.

"Well I guess that solves the problem of telling the others," Haruhi said embarrassed. Kyoya chuckled and then nodded.

"Yes I suppose it does," he said looking amusedly at Tamaki who was sprawled on the floor. He looked at Haruhi and their eyes met. They shared a smile and both knew that life would be just as hectic as ever. But for know they were content basking in the affection that they held for each other.

Wow I'm done. I really enjoyed writing this and I've decided to write a squeal cause this pairing is just too much fun. Maybe it will be a marriage fic. Lol that would be fun considering they both have different ideas on what it should be like. I also have a poll going for those of you who want to have a say in what the sequel will be about. So check it out and give me feedback. Oh well till next time

-Lady Auzie


End file.
